


You Blow My Head

by Mother_Mercury



Series: 500 Word Challenge [5]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Secret Relationship, getting caught, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26237578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mother_Mercury/pseuds/Mother_Mercury
Summary: Freddie and John's secret hand jobs are not so secret.Prompt: I told you soPairs well with “I Suck Your Mind.”
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Freddie Mercury
Series: 500 Word Challenge [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905328
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30
Collections: Clog Factory





	You Blow My Head

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you like it! :)

Freddie and John fell through the dressing room door in each other arms. The older man peppered kisses along his neck while the younger man quietly giggled. Freddie has to remind himself that John is still sweet little innocent Deaky, barely 20 years old. John is still getting used to him pulling in for secret kisses while no one is looking and the utter obscene filth that Freddie will whisper in his ear.

The two fell onto the couch with Freddie on top. Big gray eyes looked up at him and Freddie nearly thought he could come in his pants.

“Freddie,” John whined. “Roger or Brian could walk in. Maybe we should wait until we get back your flat.”

“Oh please,” Freddie laughed. “The two have been snogging behind out backs. Nothing to worry about my love.”

John didn’t look too convinced but he pulled Freddie down and allowed their lips to crash together. Freddie immediately saw stars behinds his eyes, between John’s soft lips and his sweet smell; he was in heaven.

He felt big hands on his sides travel lower and lower until he noticed that John was unbuckling his trousers. The thought of John taking the lead had Freddie already thrusting his crotch into John’s hands. Freddie let out a loud moan the moment he felt calloused hands on cock.

“And you say I’m loud,” John snorted before spitting on his hands. 

The younger man took his length back into his hands and slowly stroked him, teasing Freddie in a way that drives him absolutely wild. Freddie found himself a moaning mess, grinding into John’s hands. Below him John wasn’t doing too much better, he rucked his hips up looking for any type of friction. Every time he found what he was looking for he threw his head back and moaned.

The room was filled with filthy moans that seemed a bit much for two men but Freddie thought nothing of it. John’s always been vocal in bed and John seems to bring that out in Freddie too.

Just as Freddie was about to fish out John’s cock, he heard a thud from the closet. He and John stared at each other and Freddie seemed to be a thought ahead of John.

“What was that,” John asked innocently. 

“You’ll see my darling,” Freddie said sweetly, kissing John once more before tucking himself back in.

Freddie took a look in the mirror and adjusted himself the best he could. He took most of his short time to make sure John looked perfect, not that it was a hard task. He always looks perfect. 

The two sat on the couch and John looked a bit concerned and nervous with what he was waiting to see. Freddie saw concern go out the window when a sheepish looking Roger and Brian walked out of the closet. Cheekiness was plastered across John’s face when he saw their flagging erections.

“I told you so,” Freddie grinned before licking the shell of John’s ear. 


End file.
